Los tres mundos más uno
by Luciko
Summary: Hiei se 'enamora' por así decirlo de una niña de 6 años, al pasar 10 años quiere encontrarla... ¿Pero y si esa chica ya ha encontrado un novio? Hiei vs Kurama? o.O NO Yaoi n.n
1. Chapter 1

¡La ri oooh! Si yo de nuevo xD Os traigo un nuevo fan fic de Yu yu hakusho. ¡Bien! (se oye de fondo 'buuuuuuh') ¿Nani? o.O En fin... Espero que os guste... snif...

Este fic (al principio) se situa después de la saga de Sensui. n.n

**.Los tres mundos más uno.**

Capítulo 1: Primer encuentro. _El destino que nos unió a los tres._

Era un día perfecto, el sol brillaba, las flores cantaban (un momento... ¿cantaban? o.O), los niños jugaban, las madres hablaban con otras madres... Todo era perfecto, para los humanos claro, pero para cierto demonio que parecía bastante enfadado porque su árbol estaba siendo invadido por nigens en miniatura no era PERFECTO ò.ó Así que obtó, solo por esta vez cambiar de árbol... Solo por esta vez.

.-¡Hola! -escuchó de repente frente suyo, lo que faltaba, para tener todo el día como 'el peor día de mi vida', frente suyo había una mini nigen- Te he dicho hola... ¿me escuchas? ¡Oye! -empezó a darle con un palito para ver si seguía vivo-

.-Piérdete ¬¬

Ahora parecía ser que esa niña se iría ya que parecía enfadada. Tenía el cabello castaño recogido en dos mini coletas, sus ojos azules enfadados pronto fueron substituidos por unos alegres al igual que en sus labios una sonrisa.

.-¿Como te llamas?

.-¿Que te importa?

.-Yo he preguntado primera... -se acercó un poco más a Hiei, parecía que tenía bastante equilibrio, para tener unos... ¿5 o 6 años?-

.-¿Y eso que más da? ò.ó -se recostó más en el árbol y cerró los ojos-

.-¡No te duermas! -le volvió a dar con el palito, pero como no reaccionaba optó por lanzarle su zapatilla-

.-¡Maldita cría! -estaba a punto de rebanarle el cuello a esa nigen- 1... 2... 3... -se calmó, si la matase tendría que volver a trabajar con el Urameshi team para pagar la deuda o algo peor...- Piérdete de una vez.

Pero en vez de irse se acercó un poco más y buscó algo entre el bolsillo de su abrigo. Lo encontró así que cogió la mano del demonio y lo depositó en ella. La niña sonrió.

.-Para ti.

El regalo resultó ser una gargantilla de plata con una pequeña lágrima azul por colgante.

.-¿Te gusta? ¡Es un regalo!

.-¿Para que lo quiero yo esto? ò.ó

.-¿No te gusta? ó.ò -hizo un puchero para darle pena-

.-No me das pena criaja ¬¬

.-Hum. -se acercó a él y depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla del chico- Me llamo Aya. ¡Recuérdalo!

Y se marchó, de un salto llego al suelo, pero antes de salir de la vista del demonio que se estaba tranquilizando por no degollarla, se giró, sonrió y le dijo adiós con la mano, después salió corriendo desapareciendo así de su vista.

.-¡Odio este mundo! -gruñó mientras se acomodaba de nuevo y por fin conseguía dormirse-

_.10 años después._

Como pasa el tiempo... Yusuke aún trabaja de detective para poder 'entrenarse' para el próximo torneo, había empezado a salir con Keiko, pero esta más que pruebas de amor le daba pruebas de su fuerza... Kuwabara, sin éxito, intentaba conquistar a Yukina, claro que por enmedio estaba cierto demonio de fuego ó.ò Kurama seguía estudiando y parecía tener novia, pero nunca la había presentado a nadie... Y por último Hiei seguía con sus idas y vueltas al mundo infernal y al mundo humano.

.-¡Te lo he dicho miles de veces! ¡NO! -gritó un poco harto el pelirrojo a su amigo, que no paraba de insistir con cierta pregunta...-

.-¡Pero no te cuesta nada! ò.ó -contraatacó Hiei- Solo es buscar a una simple humana.

.-¿Pero estás pensando en lo que dices? ¡Buscas a una chica de 16, que solo recuerdas su nombre y vagamente su aspecto! ¡Teniendo una simple gargantilla como punto de partida! ¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad de encontrarla?

.-Claaaaro, si lo pones todo tan pesimista... ò.o

.-¿Que pesimista? -miró el reloj- En fin... Me tengo que ir.

.-¡Eh! ¡Aún no me has dicho que sí! ò.ó

.-No te lo diré ¬¬

.-¿Como que no? -cogió su katana- Hn. ¡Pues entonces...!

.-¡Llegaré tardeeeeeeeeeee!

.-¡No huyaaaaaaaaas!

El pelirrojo salió de su casa con prisa seguido de Hiei que no se daba por vencido.

.-¡No me sigas! ò.ó

.-Pero... -se calló al ver la cara enfadada de su amigo- "Mejor me callo..." Hn ¬¬

Finalmente llegaron al destino del chico pelirrojo, era un gran edificio, con muchas plantas, grandes cristales... Debía ser unas oficinas de... ¿Televisión? ¿Que se supone que venía hacer aquí Kurama?

.-¡Eh! ¿Que hacemos aquí?

.-¡Buenos días sr. Minamino! -saludó la secretaria- ¿Oh? ¿Y ese chico?

.-Esto... -mirada fulminante de Kurama hacia Hiei quién no se inmutó- ¿Puede venir conmigo...? U¬¬

.-Está bien. Pero llega un poco tarde...

.-Ya...

La chica solo sonrió y les acompañó a una puerta. Poco después se fue, y sin dudarlo Kurama entró. Estaban en una grabació de un programa, buscó sitio y se sentó, Hiei a su lado mirando a los dos nigens que habían en el plató. Un hombre calvo y viejo y otro hombre más joven y atractivo que cogía un ramo de flores.

.-¡Ya estoy aquí! -se escuchó de repente desde un lado y apareció en escena una chica de unos... ¿16?- Perdón por el retraso... -el chico le entregó las flores- ¡Ah! ¡Gracias! "Pelotas ¬¬"

La voz... El aspecto... Una chica de 16 años... Encajaba demasiado bien en la imagen que tenía de la niña nigen... De cabellos castaños largos recogidos en dos coletas, ojos azules y una sonrisa.

.-¡Ya estoy aquí! -volvió a decir, pero esta vez levantando un brazo y con la otra mano cogió un micrófono- Esta canción se la dedico a mi novio, que más le vale estar entre el público. ¡Que te quede claro! ò.ó -el público rió y buscaba entre la gente el posible amor de la cantante-

.-Señorita Aya... ¿Podría...?

Oh, otra coincidencia más... Se llamaba Aya... ¡Las coincidencias que tenía la vida!

.-¿Eh? -miró al hombre calvo- ¿Decir el nombre? -los dos asintieron- Es... Un... Se... Cre... To... -dijo moviendo el dedo de un lado para otro- ¡Esta canción se la dedico a mi novio y...! A otra persona especial que espero encontrar... -esto último lo susurró-

De fondo empezó a sonar una música, la chica fue iluminada por un foco, mientras Hiei tenía un debate mental de... ¿Será ella?

.-_Soy una soñadora_

_Desdibujada, esa sonrisa me emocionó_

_De algún modo_

_Esa luz del sol no toca este lugar,_

_Este lugar secreto donde puedes llorar a solas._

_Como si estuviera gritando, pronuncio tu nombre,_

_Si tú no estuvieras aquí; si estuvieras aquí._

_Seguramente, iré a ese lugar que toca el sol._

_Esto no puede acabar así, aún tenemos promesas._

_Ese camino tan alejado,_

_Ese camino tan recto,_

_Si tú no estuvieras aquí; si estuvieras aquí._

Aya miró hacia el público, abrió los ojos, se sonrojó y sonrió.

.-_Seguramente, iré a ese lugar que toca el sol._

_Esto no puede acabar así, aún tenemos promesas._

_Esa carretera tan alejada, ese rayo de luz..._

_Porque tú estás ahí. Sólo con que tú estuvieras ahí._

Las luces se volvieron a encender, Kurama se levantó, pero Hiei no hizo lo mismo... Sino que fijo su mirada en la chica que ahora se iba. Estaba seguro, había encontrado a la chica, a la niña de hace 10 años... Pero para cuando quiso darse cuenta había perdido de vista a Kurama... Bien... ¿Y ahora como salía de ahí? Decidió salir de esa sala, se encontró con un gran pasadizo, por donde habían venido... Así que decidió irse por ahí.

.-¡Has venido! -escuchó de repente, era la voz de Aya-

.-Ya te dije que vendría... ¿no? ¬¬

.-Pues no... Dijiste... 'Estoy ocupado, pero quizás me pase' Eso no significa un 'vendré'. -su tono era molesto-

.-No te quejes ¬¬ -la otra era la voz del kitsune-

¿Que hacían juntos? (la inocencia...)

.-¿Por cierto eso de 'a otra persona especial que quiero encontrar'? ¬¬

.-¿Eso dije? Un.n -se acercó al rostro del chico- ¿Estás celoso? -besó sus labios- Solo es un pequeño recuerdo de infancia...

.-"¿Solo un pequeño recuerdo?" -la frase resonaba por toda la cabeza de Hiei, cerró los ojos...- Hn.

Las ironías que tiene el destino, buscar a una humana durante 10 años y al encontrarla ves que es la novia de tu mejor amigo... Aunque no por ello te rendirás... ¿No?

**..Continuará..**

Sé que tengo que actualizar 'humanos y demonios', pero estoy en ello xD ¿Os gusta?

Viento que te mueves y llegas a todas partes, susurra con dulzura las palabras de mi corazón, susurro en los oídos... ¡Dejadme un review! XDD


	2. Aquello que perdemos

¡La ri oooh! Si yo de nuevo, he decidido actualizar xD ¡Bien! (se oye de fondo 'buuuuuuh') ¿Nani? ¿Otra vez? o.O En fin... Espero que os guste... snif...

**.Los tres mundos más uno.**

Capítulo 2: Segundo encuentro. _Aquello que perdemos._

Era otra vez el día perfecto, el sol brillaba, las flores cantaban, los niños jugaban, las madres hablaban con otras madres... Todo de nuevo era perfecto, claro si omitíamos que sin darse cuenta se había 'enamorado' de una estúpida nigen que resultó ser la novia de Kurama... Y ahora... ¿Qué se suponía que había de hacer?

.-Está bien... –dijo finalmente el pelirrojo- Te ayudaré a buscarla.

.-No.

.-¿Pero no querías encontrarla?

.-Yo nunca he dicho eso ¬¬

.-¿Cómo que no? –resopló, en esas situaciones era mejor dejar que el pequeño demonio se saliese con la suya- ¿Entonces que vas a hacer?

.-Hn. No lo sé.

Y desapareció entre las copas de los árboles, a lo mejor se lo había imaginado y esa niña NO era la novia, aunque había demasiadas casualidades... DEMASIADAS.

.-¡Eh tu! –alguien le llamaba- ¿No te han enseñado a cuidar los árboles? –reconoció a la persona. ODIABA LAS CASUALIDADES.- No está bien subirse a ellos. ¬¬

.-Hn. –eso sí, seguía siendo la niña que siempre le incordiaba. Bajó del árbol y se puso frente suyo... Quizás... Quizás... ¿Podría recordarle?-

.-¡Hola! –Hiei la miró enfadado... ¿No le recordaba?- Te he dicho hola... ¿me escuchas? ¡Oye!

.-Hn. "Eso fue exactamente lo que me dijo hace 10 años, estúpidos nigens... ¿Por qué tendrán tan poca memoria?"

.-¡Uh! –miró enfadada al demonio- Podrías decir algo más. –fijo su vista más allá de Hiei- ¡Ah! ¡Suichiiiiiiiiiii! –Aya corrió hasta Kurama que iba hacia casa después de irse del instituto- ¡I love you! –y se enganchó al brazo del pelirrojo-

.-¿No te cansas de pegarte tanto a mi? ¬¬

.-¡Eres un antipático! –se soltó y le sacó la lengua- Te odio.

.-Yo también. –le dio un beso en la mejilla- Ah. ¡Hola Hiei!

.-Ah... –Aya miró al demonio de fuego- ¿Ese 'anti ecologista' es tu amigo? Ò.ó

.-¿Anti ecologista? –repitieron los dos, Hiei se había acercado mirando fulminante a Kurama, quién pobrecillo no entendía el porque del odio de ese demonio...-

.-Cosas nuestras. –respondió Aya ante la pregunta- Me llamo Aya. ¡Encantada! –sonrió y miró a Kurama- Bueno me tengo que ir. ¡Adiós Shuichi! ¡Adiós Hiei-chan!

.-Hn. –mirada fulminante de nuevo a Kurama-

.-¿Qué te pasa?

Y de camino a casa de Kurama, Hiei le contó su vida y milagros, el porque de esas miradas, pero omitiendo el 'enamorarse'. Kurama se puso a reír al entender que Hiei estaba celoso.

.-¡No te rías! Ò.ó

.-Vale... –miró al demonio serio- Tira la toalla.

.-¿Por qué? Me da igual que seas tu el novio ¬¬

.-¿En serio prefieres a la chica antes que nuestra amistad? –tono dramático-

.-Está claro... –entre cerró los ojos para pensar y luego miró inocente a Kurama quién esperaba la segunda opción- La chica O.O

.-"No se porque me temía esa respuesta" Pues entonces ya has perdido. –sonrió- Aya tiene 'amnesia'.

.-¿Amnequé?

.-Amnesia Hiei... –suspiró- No recuerda el pasado después del accidente.

.-¿Accidente? O.o

.-Si un a-c-c-i-d-e-n-t-e. Un coche la atropelló dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y perdió la memoria. ¿Lo entiendes?

.-Entonces con otro golpe se arregla ò.ó –cogiendo su katana y dispuesto a irse por la ventana-

.-No lo harás. Aya NO recuperará la memoria. –mirada de odio-

.-Hn. –se sentó- ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a impedírmelo?

.-Exacto. –sonrisa inocente- Hay posibilidades de que los amnésicos al pasar tanto tiempo con esa perdida de memoria entonces, al recordar el pasado, olvide todo lo que sucedió durante en periodo de amnesia. ¿Lo entiendes? –Hiei asintió enfadado (Pues yo no lo entiendo muy bien O.O)-

.-Ya te lo he dicho. Me quedó con la chica. –se levantó y salió por la ventana-

.-No creo que ella te recuerde...

Lo había dicho muy rápido eso de 'hacer recordar', pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo... Suspiró resignado, quizás el zorro tenía razón y no tenía nada que hacer...

.-¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –se oyó de lejos y poco después alguien empujó a Hiei, el cual estaba demasiado metido en sus dilemas mentales como para atender a esa voz así que se cayó al suelo- Que poca cosa eres. –suspiró- En fin... Que se podía esperar de un 'anti ecologista'.

.-Hn. –se levantó enseguida- ¡No me llames así!

.-¿Así como? 'Anti ecologista' –sonrió al ver el enfado del demonio de fuego- ¡No te lo tomes mal! ¡Que era una broma Hiei-chan!

.-¡Tampoco 'Hiei-chan'!

.-Uh. ¡¿Por qué no! –le dio la espalda- A-d-i-ó-s 'Hiei-chan anti ecologista' –dijo remarcando todos los motes-

.-¡Eh! –la alcanzó y se puso a su lado- ¿Dónde vas?

.-A casa. A MI casa. –sonrió-

.-Hn.

.-Un momento... –posé dramática- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Eres un pervertido! Seguro que intentas seguirme para después... ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Todo el mundo se los quedó mirando, Aya se alejó varios centímetros aún con su pose dramática y Hiei se sonrojó sin saber que hacer. Al final cogió de la muñeca a la chica y empezó a correr hacia el parque donde se vieron por primera vez.

.-¡Me has secuestradooooooooooooooo! Entonces... Entonces... –sacó un megáfono de no se donde- ¡Aquí hay un anti ecologista pervertidooooooo! ¡Que alguien me ayudeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

.-¡Quieres estarte calladita! Ò.ó

.-Uh. –posé sailormoon- ¡No te voy a permitir que me metas mano! ¡En nombre de Shuichi te castigaré! –y tiró el megáfono en la cabeza de Hiei quién se estaba desesperando-

Pasaron unos segundos, unos minutos... Media hora... Y finalmente Aya se sentó al lado del demonio quién había subido a un árbol. La chica entre cerró los ojos mirando el cielo.

.-"Todo esto me es... Tan... Familiar..." Oye. –Hiei la miró- ¿Nosotros...? Quiero decir... ¿Nos hemos visto en alguna parte? –Hiei abrió los ojos. ¿Le recordaba?-

.-Abre la mano.

.-¿Eh? –obedeció y le dio la mano, Hiei depositó en ella el colgante- Esto... Es... ¡Basta! –tiró el colgante al suelo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza- ¡Basta...!

.-¿Aya...?

Empezó a preocuparse, empezaba a sentir un fuerte ki alrededor de Aya. Pero Aya era humana... ¿O no? Quizás no lo fuera... No podía ser.

.-Déjame en paz... –empezó a temblar-

.-¿Qué te pasa? –posó una mano en la cabeza de Aya, la cual abrió mucho los ojos-

Se separó bruscamente, empujó al demonio de fuego lejos de ella, perdiendo así su equilibrio.

.-¡Aya cuidado! –iba a sujetarla de la mano-

No llegó a tiempo, pero la chica cayó de pie al suelo con sus cabellos flotando a su alrededor. Era seguro. Aya no podía ser humana... Sus cabellos cayeron normales encima sus hombros, en ese momento su cabeza le daba vueltas, perdía vista... Finalmente Aya se desmayó.

.-¡Aya! –Hiei bajó hasta el suelo, pero una persona llegó antes al lado de la chica- Kurama...

.-¡Te he dicho que no...! –desvió la mirada- No te acerques más a ella, Hiei. –cargó a la chica entre sus brazos- Ni tampoco a mi.

.-Hn.

En un solo instante había perdido dos cosas, a la persona a la que amaba y a su mejor amigo. Realmente hoy... NO era un día perfecto.

.-¿Aya? –preguntó el pelirrojo a la chica que ya se había incorporado en la cama y tenía una mirada vacía-

.-Yo... –miró a Kurama- Yo... –puso sus manos en el rostro de Kurama y las fue bajando hacia su cuello- ¿Qué me ha pasado? –miró otra vez a Kurama y desvió su mirada- "Un lugar oscuro, un mundo lleno de oscuridad, donde no existe la luz... Alguien me llamaba... ¿Quién...? ¿Por qué siento que os odio tanto?"

**..Continuará..**

Se oye de fondo 'actualiza humanos y demonios, buuuuuh'. Jojojo, es que no hay manera de continuar el lemon xDD ¿Os a gustado?

Por cierto no os hagáis ilusiones con las parejas porque aún faltan muchas cosas en la historia de ahí el título... '_Los tres mundos_ (reikai, nigenkai y makai) _más uno_ (tralarí que mundo será jojojo)'

Viento que te mueves y llegas a todas partes, susurra con dulzura las palabras de mi corazón, susurro en los oídos... ¡Dejadme un review! XD


End file.
